The diamond in the ruff
by ianto tarquin emmett p-dizzle
Summary: Alvina Murphy is completly normal that is until she goes to live with her dad that's when things start to get wierd. Elf's,Magic, Portals that open right in front of you and a deadly quest that will take everything Alvina and her new found powers have.


**The diamond in the ruff.**

I plugged my headphones into my iPod starring blankly out the window, I sighed heavily as I went to the bathroom to do as Charlie called, it make myself presentable, I didn't see why I had to make an effort though it was only my first day at my new school. As I looked in the mirror I saw a white faced person starring back at me, I scowled at myself my face was as white as marble, my eye's were mismatched one blue the other green and my raven black hair fell about my shoulders in messy clumps "bed head" I thought to myself. Charlie 'my dad' started calling up the stairs at me "come on Aly you'll be late!" my full name is Alvina but everyone just call's me Aly. Looking one more time in the mirror sighing I rushed down the stairs and grabbed a piece of toast from the plate and quickly chewed it, even though it tasted like cardboard in my mouth, I quickly chocked it down.

Charlie smiled at me from the table he was dressed in uniform he's a fire fighter which means I'll be on my own most nights. I'd just moved here after my mom went to Chiargo, she's sending for me when she and her boyfriend have settled down, until then I'm stuck in a damp village in America the middle of now where living with my divorced father. Sighing yet again I said goodbye to Charlie planting a kiss on his cheek, he's my dad and I love him no matter how depressing the town he's living in is. I walked to school with emptiness in my stomach I felt sure people were going to stare and point at me, still listening to my iPod I rounded the last corner to arrive at Hill View High School.

The bell had already rung "Great" I muttered to myself, first day of school and I'm already late, I ran quickly through the heavy oak doors. To find myself at a receptionist desk with a blonde lady filling her nails, "hello?" I said taking my iPod out my ears and ringing the silver bell on the desk the lady snapped to attention rapidly placing down the file and suddenly acting busy, "are you here to see Mrs. Jones" she asked me in a high shrill voice, I choked back my giggle "yes" I managed to get out but I still sounded like I was chocking, the lady looked at me her eyebrows raised "are you alright?" she asked, containing myself I answered "yes", the blonde lady still looked annoyed "through the door" she said pointing at the door behind her "thanks" I replied a blush rising to my cheeks, not a good Idea for someone who has a white marble face. I made my way through the door to a small well kept office with another lady on the phone sitting on a swervey chair.

She didn't see me as I came in, "yes I know that the payment was late but couldn't you just somehow….oh I see well thanks for trying…yes goodbye" the lady swirled round and caught sight of me. She looked shocked for a moment "who are you?" she asked her eye's narrowing she was in her late forties by what I could tell, "ummm" I stammered, "wait are you Alvina Murphy", "yes that's me" I nodded, her face relaxed "ah good your Charlie's girl aren't you", all I could say was "yes that's me" again. I cursed myself silently for being so shy, "well anyway welcome to Hill View I hope you'll be happy here" she said flashing me a smile, I noticed she had a gold tooth glinting "why is it that every old person I meet has something gold" I thought to myself.

I also wondered why I had to even come here Mum would be picking me up in a mouth I didn't understand why I couldn't just stay at home and not have everyone laughing at me here. Mrs Jones handed me a timetable paper and a school map, I hoped I wouldn't have to use it I was no good at map reading, "you better get to your first class then bye bye" and without another word she turned her chair round and started talking on the phone again.

I walked out of the head teacher's office the lady had started filing her nails again so I didn't bother her. I wondered down the hallway and turned left. The janitor was cleaning so I just kept on walking but suddnely as soon as I walked by he snapped his head up and he stared at me, I looked down at my shoes to see if they had mud on them, but there was nothing, yet he was still looking at me with a puzzled expression, another blush rising to my cheeks I ran down the corridor and took another left, even though that experience had been weird it was nothing compared with the thought of walking in a room full of people I didn't know. I walked to the third door on my right where my maths lesson was supposed to be. I took a deep breath to calm myself, wiped my sweating hands and opened the door.


End file.
